Paris Beckons
by Athena13
Summary: Scrubs: Doctors Robin Scorpio and Doctor Patrick Drake have complex working and personal relationships.


**Paris Beckons**  
_By Athena13 & Jackie_  
2006

Rating: PG13, so far

Category: Scrubs, UST, Drama, Romance

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own these characters, General Hospital or the really hot actor that plays Patrick. Well, we don't own the actress who plays Robin either. Sadly, also, we are making absolutely no $$ for this. So please don't sue us. Think of it as free marketing.

A/N: This is our first General Hospital Fanfiction Story – ever! We just love Scrubs.

>>>>>>>>

For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why was she not in Paris? At least there when the men were arrogant, conceited jackasses they had a sexy accent to spice up the conversation! At least there she could close herself off in her lab and accomplish something, not just spend her day riding herd over a horny, barnyard animal that treated scared patients and their families with callous disregard!

Robin wrenched open her locker door and tossed her white coat somewhere in the vicinity of the bench. Her blouse soon followed. She glared into the dark compartment and started to count to ten under her breath, trying to get her temper under control. Before she got to four she heard the door to the locker room open and footsteps coming towards her. Heavy footsteps, loud footsteps, male footsteps, which could only be one person.

She closed her eyes hoping, fervently, that maybe he would just go away.

"That's not like you to be so sloppy." Patrick bent down and picked up her white coat and her burgundy blouse and held them out to her. "Come on. You know that the fastidious Doctor Scorpio wants to put them away neatly. Don't you hear them crying out?"

No such luck. She opened her eyes and turned her glare on him.

"Get the hell out of here, Doctor Drake or I _will_ file sexual harassment charges," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Well now, you might have a problem with that." Patrick tossed the articles of clothing past her head into the locker and moved in closer, lowering his voice with each word.

"Why's that?" Robin closed her eyes again and took a shaky breath.

"The basis of sexual harassment is that the advances be unwanted. You're not a good liar." Patrick lifted his hand as if to touch her neck, hesitated and put his hand down. The confidence in his expression wavered for an instant; then his smirking mien was back in full force.

She was trembling. She knew he could feel it hovering so close. Whether it was from anger or...

Steeling herself, Robin turned around to face him, trying not care that she was only covered by her black bra or that his eyes were burning her skin as they swept over her in that way he had. As if he could see more than she knew. "You know, I'm really sick of working with someone who treats people like you do. One of us has to go back to where they came from, is it going to be you or me?"

"You're still pretending this is about how I treat patients when we both know you're just jealous."

Robin looked around the room as if an escape route would magically appear. "What exactly am I jealous of? You know, forget it. I don't want to know what goes on inside that cesspool you call a brain." She started to move around him, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I told you I'm not going to chase forever and we both know you're not going to like it when I give up. What exactly are you so afraid of?" He was bending down, meeting her eye to eye.

"I'm not afraid of anything. What I am trying to do is get dressed and go home. Don't you have some poor unfortunate victim, I mean date, to rush to?" Robin pulled out of his grasp, surprised and relieved that he let go so easily. She turned her back on him and pulled a sweater out of her locker and shoved herself into it.

Patrick's eyes narrowed as he took in her latest attempt to dismiss him. "You really are adorable when you're jealous, but it's wearing thin." He crossed his arms and leaned his side against the locker and smirked, anticipating her next volley.

Anger flushed Robin's face. "I am NOT jealous." She pulled her purse out of her locker and slammed the door and tried to walk around him. He moved into her path.

"Could have fooled me." Patrick tilted his head.

Just then two women, a doctor and a nurse walked into the locker room. They halted their conversation as they saw the delectable Doctor Patrick Drake looming over Doctor Robin Scorpio. Eyebrows were raised.

Patrick had turned his head when the women came in and Robin took advantage of the distraction, slipping out in the other direction.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Good morning, Doctor Scorpio. Sleep well in those cold sheets?" Patrick's voice was hard; he didn't look up from the file he was studying.

Robin walked behind the desk at the Nurses' Station that Patrick was leaning against and pulled out the binders that had been arranged for her rounds.

"I said good morning, did your parents not teach you any manners?" Patrick looked up at her.

Robin's eyes widened at the look of him – furious and from the looks of it exhausted – but she quickly settled her face into a professional mask. "My parents taught me that if I have nothing nice to say to say nothing at all." Robin pressed her binders against her chest and walked around the counter and past him. When she was a few steps away she suddenly spun around and walked up close to him and looked up into his face.

"That was a lie. What my parents taught me was to be kind and to protect the less fortunate." She smirked back at him.

"Really?" Patrick laughed "And how am I less fortunate?"

"I thought you had more sense than to get involved with someone like Carly. She uses everyone in her life and then throws them aside when they have served their purpose. Not to mention what Jason and Sonny would do to someone who messes with her."

"Like she uses _your_ Jason you mean." He leaned down into her face.

"He's not mine and this has nothing to do with him." She drilled her finger into his chest. "First Carly, then Emily, who I specifically warned you away from. Are you sexual impulses so uncontrollable you have to have every woman you see or are you trying to piss Jason off?" As soon as the question left her mouth Robin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "You are. You're trying to piss off…_my_ Jason."

"Oh, please. My love of beautiful, sexy women has nothing to do with you." He rolled his eyes and moved away.

"Why didn't I see it?" Robin shook her head and furrowed her brow. Then she looked back up Patrick. "Wow."

"See what?" Patrick shifted on his feet and unconsciously held his file up as a shield between them.

Robin shook her head and took a deep breath. "Let's go do our rounds, Doctor." Her face lighter, easier, happier than it had been since she arrived in Port Charles she graced him with a smile.

Throughout rounds Robin's mood lightened even as Patrick's darkened. He was even shorter with patients than usual, short enough that Robin could take the lead in the conversations and put the patients at ease.

When they were done Robin was putting away her files at the Nurses' Station and was planning to head to the lab when Patrick was once again looming over her. She looked up at him from where she was kneeling and grinned at him. "Don't you have some women to go club over the head and drag back to your cave or something?"

"I want to know what the hell is so funny. And you're going to tell me over lunch."

"I meant _other_ women." Sighing, Robin stood up and her amusement ratcheted down and now her smile was bittersweet. "There's nothing funny. I was just enjoying myself at your expense. It was very small of me. I'm sorry. You just get under my skin."

"Will you come to lunch with me? Ple-ease?" He gave her a flash of dimples.

"As colleagues, yes. And I didn't know you knew how to say please."

"Oh, honey, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Yet," Patrick said as he followed behind her.

>>>>>>>>>

"You still haven't told me what you were laughing about earlier."

"I told you it was nothing. Let it go."

"You are not the type to laugh over nothing."

"Why do you choose women who are either unattainable or completely wrong for you?"

Patrick's usual calm demeanor faltered as his eyes widened with surprise. "Wha..what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Carly, Elizabeth, then Emily and all the while you're hounding me. Why? There are plenty of available women around who would be glad to give you the time of day and have no baggage." Or connection to me, she finished in her head.

"How can beautiful women be bad for me?" He smirked.

"They can hurt you."

"Not if you don't let them." Surprised by his own candor, Patrick focused his attention on his plate. "Good food here."

Sitting across the small table from him at Kelly's Diner, Robin watched him with a thoughtful expression on her face. Today, she had finally figured him out and figured out what it was about him that had her do such crazy and outrageous things. Like running over to Carly's house, of all people in the world, to find out if he was there with _her_. Truth was, they had a lot more in common than she could ever believe and a large part of why she couldn't believe it was because of the walls he put so effectively around him and his larger than life persona. A persona of womanizing, professional achievement and unsympathetic candor. How different was that really from, as he pointed out, her burying herself in her work and her self-appointed mission? They were both hiding pain that seemed too large to deal with. And she'd rather stick hot sticks in her eyes than admit it.

"You're not eating." Patrick's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Um, yeah." She toyed with the sandwich on her place, but her stomach was churning. The pieces had suddenly come together in her mind and what amused her earlier now felt very threatening. She really was starting to feel for this man and not only would he run when the issue of HIV really became relevant, he probably would never let his own walls down and let her in. There was the very real possibility that if she agreed to his game one or both of them could be hurt.

>>>>>>>>>

As they walked back to the fourth floor, Robin noticed that his usual smirk was absent and he looked really tired, but now she could see the sadness behind the tired.

"Are you all right?" she asked hesitantly, wishing she wasn't compelled to ask. To care.

And then it was back. "Of course I am. But it's so nice of you to care." His dimples flashed. He even winked.

She shook her head and smiled in spite of herself. "Thanks for lunch. I'll see you at rounds tomorrow." She shook her head and began to walk away.

"Hey, Doctor Scorpio," Patrick called out. He waited to speak again until she had turned around to face him. "I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment's hesitation, Robin nodded. "Neither am I." She turned back around and tried not to be shaken by the look she saw in his expressive eyes.

Patrick watched as she walked toward the lab. "What the hell are you doing Drake?" he asked himself quietly.


End file.
